50 Reasons
by danganronpa
Summary: Nico lists 50 reasons of why Maki should date her. NicoMaki. Oneshot.


A/N: another oneshot! wow. i was really inactive for so long.

... once again, i fail at updating :p

Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

**Reason 1**

"I'm Yazawa Nico."

"...What's your point?"

"I'm _Yazawa Nico_! Why wouldn't you date me?!"

Maki sighed.

* * *

**Reason 2**

"For you.. I'd even wear those stupid couples shirts."

"Who said that I wanted to wear them at the first place?"

* * *

**Reason 3**

"I'll give you all of Super Idol Nico-Nii's pictures!"

"And what am I supposed to do with them?"

* * *

**Reason 4**

"I wouldn't push you into anything you're not ready for."

"I-I'm more ready than you are!"

"Oh, wanna test it?"

"N-No."

"Hehe.."

* * *

**Reason 5**

"I'll sing to you before you sleep."

"I'm not a five year-old."

* * *

**Reason 6**

"I'll make you the happiest person in the world!"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Reason 7**

"I'll be your 'nurse' when you're sick."

"No thanks."

* * *

**Reason 8**

"I'll stay with you even if you don't want me to."

"How's that supposed to help me?"

* * *

**Reason 9**

"I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes."

"It could take a while.."

"I said that I'd wait, didn't I?"

* * *

**Reason 10**

"I'm a good kisser."

"W-Who cares about that?!"

* * *

**Reason 11**

"I'll make Hanayo share her rice with you."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

**Reason 12**

"I won't let anyone touch you. Because you're mine, and mine only."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

* * *

**Reason 13**

"I'm so in love with you, I don't know if I'm going crazy or not."

"..Thanks?"

* * *

**Reason 14**

"I'll always hold your hand."

"E-Ehh.."

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing! On to the next!"

* * *

**Reason 15**

"I'll never run out of reasons."

"Good. Because you still have 35 more to go."

* * *

**Reason 16**

"I'm doing _all_ of this for you."

"No one asked you to."

* * *

**Reason 17**

"I'll tell you this. You look beautiful and I mean it."

"Does that mean you didn't mean it before?"

* * *

**Reason 18**

"I'd never cheat on you."

"N-Nico-chan!"

"What?"

"N-Next!"

* * *

**Reason 19**

"I'll do all your homework!"

"You never even do yours."

"...Oh."

* * *

**Reason 20**

"I'll comfort you when you're scared or uneasy."

"Aren't you supposed to do that? Being my senpai and all.."

"...You really have a comeback to everything, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

**Reason 21**

"I'm already on reason 21. Says something, don't you think?"

"Not really. 29 more to go."

* * *

**Reason 22**

"I'll put up with your cold attitude, obnoxious tone and sassy personality."

_Smack._

"...and apparently, your beatings too."

* * *

**Reason 23**

"I like you."

"And..?"

"Well, you're a very hard person to like-"

_Smack._

"...especially when you do that!"

* * *

**Reason 24**

"Without you.. I don't know where I would be."

"In the ground."

"Oh, you're so sweet."

* * *

**Reason 25**

"I'm halfway there! Ready to give in yet?"

"No. And you do realize that it took you _this_ long just to come up with 25."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Reason 26**

"Hair tied, sweat pants, chillin' with no make-up on, that's when you're the prettiest, yo!"

"Don't rap. Seriously."

* * *

**Reason 27**

"I'll kiss you everyday."

"W-What.."

"Why do you always pause like that from time to time?"

"T-That's just your imagination!"

* * *

**Reason 28**

"I'm Super Idol Nico-Nii! I mean, who doesn't love this face?!"

"Me, apparently."

* * *

**Reason 29**

"I don't care how many times you hit me-"

_Smack._

"...Why the hell did you hit me?!"

"You said you don't care."

"Let me finish, okay?! I was about to say 'as long as you love me'!"

* * *

**Reason 30**

"I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"W-What?!"

"Why is your face suddenly red?"

"N-No reason!"

* * *

**Reason 31**

"I'm not gonna cling on you anymore."

"That.. gives me some mixed feelings..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

* * *

**Reason 32**

"I'm gonna follow you everywhere!"

"I don't want a stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker! I'm just someone who's gonna follow you secretly!"

"And that's what a 'stalker' is, you idiot!"

* * *

**Reason 33**

"I loooooooove youuuuu!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

* * *

**Reason 34**

"I'm not gonna peek on you anymore."

"Good. Wait, what?!"

* * *

**Reason 35**

"I'll be sleeping in your bed secretly everyday!"

"I'll call the police if you do _that_!"

* * *

**Reason 36**

"I'll give up if you really don't love me."

"What? N-No.."

"What? I was just joking. Surely you didn't miss that."

"I-It better be!"

* * *

**Reason 37**

"Every time that I look in your eyes, it feels like I'm breathing sunlight."

"..How do you breathe sunlight?"

"Dammit."

* * *

**Reason 38**

"I'll give you my lucky pencil! It always helps me on my tests!"

"I don't want it!"

* * *

**Reason 39**

"I'm so cute! You have to love me! You have to!"

"..._I know_."

"Ehh?"

"I-I said next!"

* * *

**Reason 40**

"Ten more to go! Will the party be in your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine."

* * *

**Reason 41**

"I'll declare my love for you in front of the school!"

"Don't you dare do that!"

* * *

**Reason 42**

"I'll buy you endless amount of sweets!"

"Aren't you the one who wants that?"

* * *

**Reason 43**

"I'll be there when you need me."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Reason 44**

"I'd die for you."

"I thought you're gonna be here when I need you?"

* * *

**Reason 45**

"Can't you just let me love you?"

"...This just keep getting worse."

* * *

**Reason 46**

"I love you so much that I can write you a 5,000 word love letter!"

"I bet you can't even spell words correctly."

"You didn't have to be so harsh!"

* * *

**Reason 47**

"See, I made it this far! It shows how much I love you!"

"Yeah, and most of the reasons are-"

"I tried, okay?!"

* * *

**Reason 48**

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Guess what? My bed.. has room for two-"

_Smack._

"OUCH!"

* * *

**Reason 49**

"I will never ever steal something from you."

"You ate my peach-flavored popsicle yesterday."

"What?! That was peach-flavored? I thought that was orange-flavored-"

_Smack._

"...sorry."

* * *

**Reason 50**

"I'm the perfe-"

"Really? On what planet?"

"..I haven't said anything yet."

* * *

"Whew! That was long!"

"Took you long enough."

"But I finished it! Hehe, I knew I could do it! Even though you had comebacks with everything I said."

"Yeah, yeah.. Nico-chan, want some chocolate? You know, as a reward or something.."

"No."

"..."

"Stop staring at me like I have two heads.

"Who are _you_?"

"Super Idol Yazawa Nico!"

"The girl who never missed anything edible."

"Hey, that's a _fallacy_!"

"No, it's a fact."

"It's just chocolate!"

"You're Nico-chan and this is _chocolate_."

"Arghh, just quit it and eat it already!"

"Uhh.. okay..."

"Hey."

"What, Nico-chan?"

"I want chocolate."

"What?!"

"I said I want chocolate!"

"You said you didn't want any!"

"I was wrong! Now I want some!"

"I already ate it! You told me to!"

"But I want chocolate!"

"Nico-chan, I asked you if you wanted some, and you said you didn't, so stop grumbling like a little kid-_mmph!_"

"...Now this is the _best_ chocolate."

"..."

"Uhh... Maki-chan?"

"..."

"Stop blushing and say something."

"..."

"Hey!"

* * *

A/N: and it ends right there. i can't believe i spent 2 hours straight writing this. for the reason i wrote this, i'm currently having writer's block and am attempting to resurface. sorry for everyone who's waiting for an update. (I received 7 PM's about it).

i know.. it's random, right? well, of course it is! you guys have no idea how much fun i had writing this XD

Well, what did you think of the story? review please! and if you don't mind, can you tell me which ones is your favorite? I personally liked 19, 32 and 48!


End file.
